mirgofandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Aurelius ( Characters )
Profile 'Yukimo Aurelius ( Yuki Aurelius )' was a classmate and close friends with Ayano, Shintaro, Takane, and Haruka. She's also classmate with Cleon, Sakura and Aira and the 11th member of Mekakushi Dan. She's once a human called Yukimo Aurelius but when she found out Vayne was a Mana, Vayne commited suicide and she also commide suicide by stab herself with a pair of red scissors Appearance Yukimo is a girl with long light brown hair, which grows down bellow her waist and tied to ponytail. She is shown with light brown eyes. Under her usual long-sleeved, dark green pullover, she wears a white shirt, which only shows through her neckline. Her skirt are checkered with dark gray and brown, she wears long, white stocking and a pair of black shoes. As Yuki she has snow white hair, which grows down bellow her knees. Her eyes are bright red. On both sides of her head there are black and yellow headphones with yellow ear cups, and two black stripes thereon. She wears red jacket and long trousers with black boots. Personality Yuki is a quiet girl with amnesia and currently staying with Kai. She can see someone future as when she seen Vayne future where's Vayne commited suicide and that future came true. When she was human, she was a cheerful and likes to hang out with Ayano and Takane. She was born with different eye color, and one eye open ( red ) while the other still closed. Because of this, Yuki have no friends and get bullied a lot. her mother even tries to kill her but failed. Status Race : # Android (now) # Human # Ghost # Computer program # Human # Spirit # 1/4 medusae # Human # Human 10. Shadow ( Arcana the death ) Status : # Alive # deceased # Alive # Alive # Deceased # Alive # Alive # Deceased # Deceased # Alive Eye Abillity *'Favoring Eyes:' Her eye ability allows her to see through the eyes of people outside the Heat Haze. However; this is only possible if the other person also possesses Red Eyes. *'Concealment': Her ability is the "Hiding One's Eyes" ability. She can divert perception towards objects and even people within 2 meters of herself and/or her surroundings, rendering them invisible. Conversation while being hidden also won't be heard by outsiders. Physical contact, however, breaks the effect, so it isn't useful in very crowded places. Along with this vulnerability, if a person outside the 2 meter bubble is familiar with someone being concealed, her power will not be as strong. Her ability works more when preventing people from recognizing those being hidden, rather than making them unable to be seen. She has practiced to control her ability perfectly and to not disappear suddenly. *'Analysis': She has a power known as "eye-stealing" ability, which allows her to read information from the target. *'Animal Communication:' She can also speak to animals using her eye ability, as hinted where She talk with Sulpher and Monsters *'Awakening':' '''gives her the ability to remake her body into one that she finds to be her "ideal". However, this puts a large strain on her mind, and causes her to lose part of her memory. *'Paralysis': She has a power known as the "Eye Contact" ability, It allows her to temporarily stop the movement of whoever meets her gaze ( freeze ) *'Combine': She also has the ability to "Combining Eyes" with the others *'Paralysis - She has a power known as "Eye Contact" ability, it allows her to stop the movement of whoever meets her gaze. ( stone ) *'''Immortality: Her eye ability is known as the "Opening Eyes", which allows her to be immortal and also able to transform. *'Focusing': Her eye ability is "Eye Focusing". It has the power to perceive objects and details that are far away from an aerial view. * Changing: She can change with another person's spirit. This abillity is shown when she change with Pamela Trivia *She have a lot of Eyes Ability because she's already died a lot of time *She's actually not Vayne Aurelius little sister. she was found by Vayne and Sulpher and stay together *The Fact that Vayne was still alive ( in Mirgo ) because at Al-revis school, it was past, and the real one, Vayne was already dead and the others has already gradulate and will fulifill Vayne wish, to became a Famous alchemists * Her eyes is heterochromia, one light blue and the other is crimson red, which she cover with her long bangs * When she use her eye abillity, both her eye's color will turn to crimson red and glowing * She is an android that made by Kirijo group Category:Characters Category:Eyes Abilities Category:Eyes abilities Category:Cleon Tatsunagi Sendou Category:Aka Shiro Category:Sakura Agesi Category:Yuki Aurelius Category:Harune Aira